


Memento

by Huggiebird



Series: APH Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, This will hurt, aph russia is uh.... dead maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: America thinking back on Russia after the fall of the USSR. 25 December 1992.Drabble for the Hetalia Writer's discord.





	Memento

It was exactly a year ago that it happened. Exactly a year ago that the message was told around the world. The USSR had fallen. Ironically on Christmas day, on the 25th of December. At least the Western Christmas day, as if the West had one mocking jab hidden in it’s sleeve. 

Nobody had seen it coming, how the fall had affected them, but mostly the one that had represented the whole union as a whole. Alfred F. Jones, or better known as the United States of America had been the head of the West. Ivan Braginsky had been the head of the USSR union. Alfred had gotten out of the effects fairly unscattered, Ivan... hadn’t, not really. 

But as Alfred was a personification of one country in the pact of the west, Ivan had been one of the many that made up the whole USSR as well. Alfred sighed and got up from his comfy chair to walk over to his office. He opened the door and got inside. His office had warm colours of reds and dark mahony with lighter wooden accents. Instead of walking to the comfy work chair that sat behind his desk, he walked to the shelf across the desk.

It held all kind of knickknacks but one was the most important right now. He gently picked it up and turned it around in his hands while he walked back to the comfortable couch in his living room. He sat down and sighed once more.  
“It’s not fair, you know? You said you wouldn’t-.. that you weren’t that easily defeated. We didn’t- well, I didn’t really see the problem at first. I mean, communism sucks, that is just how it is.” He fell quiet once more, glancing at the item in his hands. “I sound pathetic, talking to myself, I mean... Arthur had said you weren’t coming back, that it gotten too much for you. But that stupid tea-loving idiot doesn’t know you as well as I do.”

Alfred gave a wry smile. “You gave this one to me, years ago. You made it yourself, remember? You said... that I just had to open it to see you, but really- who are you trying to fool? Nobody can become wood, not even us.” He twisted the top and it popped open, showing a smaller version of the one Alfred had just opened. “I’m not sure why you gave it to me, I thought you disliked me, but I guess you actually don’t.”

The biggest was painted to represent Ivan himself, big smile and purple eyes with his normal scarf wound around the neck. The one inside was smaller of course, but it was Ivan again. “Red never suited you anyways.” Alfred mused as he looked the smaller Ivan over. “I never opened it farther than this, because- well... Red is communism and I kept telling you it sucked, but you didn’t listen.” The smaller Ivan was complete in Soviet military outfit, without a cap but with red scarf and tiny star shaped medals. “I have no idea when you got the time to make this, but I am glad you did.”

Alfred made sure the biggest one was ensembled again, but without it’s smaller companions in it. He did the same for the soviet version after he had gotten the remaining ones out. When Alfred was able to get a better look at it, he snorted. “You had to pick this one, really?” He held it gently in his hands. It was an even smaller Ivan in Royal regalia complete with his beige scarf, like he was dressed for a ball that would be held later in the evening. With royal sash and tiny two headed black eagle-icon. “It’s cute.” He mumbled. 

Alfred remembered what it had looked like on the real Ivan, he had been hot, if Alfred had to be honest. It might have been his puppy-love talking back then but Ivan had been charming and it had been very fitting. That time was long gone, nearly a century ago it came to an end, ironically not unlike how this had ended. 

The next one Alfred found in the little Royal Ivan, was as endearing as it was sad. This one was little Ivan dressed in too tight-looking western clothes, but still with a Slavic touch. “With a fur hat this time, it looks weird on you. And I didn’t even know you back then.” Once again, there was nobody to answer his remarks. There was only one left. Alfred was reluctant to open it to find the ‘baby’ inside.  
He still did though, twisting the weirdly dressed one with a soft apology. The baby was the most surprising though, it was the smallest- and youngest Ivan Alfred had ever seen. Or known for that matter. “I wish I met you when you were this small, I remember I met you when I was that tiny. You promised me I could touch the stars if I sat on your shoulders.” Alfred sighed softly and trailed his thumb over the small figurine. “You had that scarf even then, even if it was too big on you.” He snorted. “I’d love to see you that tiny, just so I can help you reach for the stars.” 

Alfred looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. He set the smallest down next to the others, all sat on the coffee table in front of the lit Christmas tree. “I still miss you, you know. Nobody- I mean...” Alfred rubbed at his eyes a bit. “You make me cry, you red bastard.” It wasn’t a real threat of course. “You weren’t supposed to stay dead. What about those talks about those sunflowers of yours? I have fields full of them, all for free.” Again, only silence greeted him.

The clock began to chime. “I’ll see you someday, hopefully. Anyway... Happy Christmas, Ivan.”


End file.
